Otra cita con el Destino
by Nay Harrabots
Summary: Parecía un simple trabajo: atrapar un par de chicos malos aqui y allá. Pero no todo es tan rutinario cuando los titanes se ven trasladados una vez mas al crucero Cita con el Destino en orden de cumplir con el deber. RaeRob
1. Capitulo 1: La misión

Hola!! Wow... no crei que llegarìa a esto, pero sí: el segundo fic!! nn Y no solo eso, además es el primer fic largo de los Titanes que jamàs antes he hecho!!! Todo un suceso...

Anyways... Aqui está y espero q les guste. Lo voy a actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, por que la verdad es que no tengo muchos capítulos escritos todavia, pero fear not!! tipearé toda la noche sin parar. Millones de gracias por todos los reviews!! Me puso muy contenta leerlos nn (momento tontito y sentimental) prometo uqe voy a ir mejorando estos pequeños flasheos en la medida de lo posible.

Y ahora, el Summary:

Summary: Parecía un simple trabajo: atrapar un par de chicos malos aqui y allá. Pero no todo es tan rutinario cuando los titanes se ven trasladados una vez mas al crucero "Cita con el Destino" en orden de cumplir con el deber. Rae/Rob

Disclaimer: No poseo nada ni remotamente relacionado con los Teen Titans o ningun elemento, personaje o localización del DCUniverse. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es purísima casualidad (o tal vez sea sea a propósito, depende del caso)

**Otra cita con el Destino**

-¿Está bromeando?

No era algo que el valeroso líder de los Titanes soliera preguntarle al jefe de policía en una conversación telefónica. Pero eso, como acababan de comprobar los otros cuatro titanes, cómodamente distribuidos a lo largo del sofá semicircular, no quería decir que no pudiera hacerlo.

-No, claro que no, yo quise decir que...- el Chico Maravilla se llevó una mano a la nuca, visiblemente nervioso- Claro que lo haremos, pero... lo que quiero decir... ¿Tiene que ser necesariamente...?

Otro silencio tenso.

-No, no estoy diciendo que... lo que quisiera pregunt... pero es que... si, lo tendremos todo listo señor, sólo... Si, gracias, pero aguarde, yo solo...

Robin apartó de si el auricular del teléfono y lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Cortaron?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Pues... sí- dijo Robin, y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Y bien, que dijo?- preguntó Cyborg levantando la vista.

Robin inspiró profundamente antes de darse la vuelta para responder. Cuando habló, su tono era tenso y se veía que hacía todo lo posible por controlarlo.

-El jefe de policía necesita que nos encarguemos de un asunto muy delicado que requiere toda la discreción de la que seamos capaces- relató, a modo de preámbulo- Debemos seguir a una banda de narcotraficantes muy peligrosos en una misión especial encubierta. Pero cuando digo encubierta- enfatizó- me refiero a MUY encubierta. La policía no está muy segura de que aquellos que vamos a seguir sean los criminales que buscan, ya que podría tratarse de dobles para despistar a las autoridades. Es nuestro deber averiguarlo y mantener la situación controlada, por que ya no pueden darse el lujo de que se les vuelvan a escapar, así que tendremos que ir con mucho cuidado.

Los titanes asintieron, algunos de ellos captando el mensaje oculto en la diatriba de Robin: "si esto se arruina, ustedes se la van a cargar también". No hacía falta ser genio para saber que este caso era muy importante para el, además de muy delicado. Y aún así, parecía que algo lo estaba incomodando.

-Muy bien, y la mala noticia es...?- preguntó Raven.

Robin respiró profundo en un gesto de resignación antes de responder.

-Vamos a seguir a los traficantes en un crucero al Caribe...

-¡Genial!- Chico Bestia y Cyborg chocaron los cinco, emocionados.

-...y no es cualquier crucero. Es el "Cita con el Destino"- terminó Robin, más desinflado que un globo tres días después de la fiesta.

Pero nadie pareció escuchar esta última frase. Chico Bestia y Cyborg ya habían salido corriendo de la habitación a hacer las maletas, y Starfire había salido por detrás de ellos, ansiosa por irse al shopping por un traje de baño nuevo.

-¿Y cual es el problema?- preguntó Raven levantándose última del sillón- Y no me digas que nada, por que puedo ver que no te mueres de ganas por ir.

-No, es sólo que...- Robin se encogió de hombros- Me trae malos recuerdos.

-¿Por que tu estabas en medio de una fiesta y te perdiste de pelear con un millón de pollillas malvadas con dientes afilados?

-Por que tuve que tragarme toda una noche bailando con una adolescente malcriada que tiene un padre lo suficientemente desquiciado como para obligarme a hacerlo- dijo Robin entre dientes.

-Oh, ya veo.- Raven se volvió y dejó también la habitación. De verdad debió haber sido traumático, pero no iba a compadecer a Robin ahora. Iba a estar bastante ocupada tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de que tenía que subirse a un barco por quien sabe cuantos días para vigilar a un par de tipos que bien podían no ser los verdaderos traficantes.

-Este va a ser un viaje inolvidable- comentó en voz alta, en la soledad del pasillo de la torre.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Robin, abriendo un par de cajones. Los demás titanes estaban de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Robin, quien hurgaba por todos los recovecos de su escritorio buscando algo. Como no lo encontraba, buscaba bajo la cama y adentro del armario mientras hablaba.- Es vital que no llamemos la atención, así que iremos de incógnito. Eso significa disfraz e identidad falsa- buscó entre los cajones del armario- por lo tanto, lamento decirte Cyborg que estás afuera de esta misión. No sería nada fácil disimular tus partes robóticas, y además te necesito en el Submarino T abajo del barco en comunicación permanente, y que estés alerta por si algo sale mal.

-Oh, viejo...- se quejó Cyborg, decepcionado por no poder disfrutar del crucero.

-Será la próxima vez, Cy- se burló Chico Bestia- No te preocupes, les hablaré de ti a las chicas que conoceré a bordo, eso si puedo hacer que dejen de fijarse en mi.

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones, Chico Bestia, tú también vas en el submarino- dijo Robin, buscando en el cajón de la mesa de luz.

-¿¿Que??- chico Bestia miró a Robin como si este hubiera perdido la cabeza- ¿Por que no puedo ir en el crucero?

-Por si no lo notaste- terció Raven, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados- eres verde.

-No podemos llamar la atención, Chico Bestia. Es vital para la operación. Si nos descubren podría ponerse realmente feo, y lo último que quiero es iniciar una pelea o hasta un tiroteo arriba de un barco lleno de personas inocentes.

-¡Oh, viejo!- dijo Chico Bestia haciendo pucheros, mientras Cyborg le palmeaba la espalda con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento tanto por las chicas, Bestita.

-¡Muy bien Robin¡En ese caso Raven y yo haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que la misión sea exitosa!- exclamó Starfire elevándose del suelo con los puños arriba.

-Ah... Star- dijo Robin, levantando una ceja- me temo que... tú tampoco vas.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Starfire con cara perpleja, volviendo al suelo.

-Sí, mira... no te lo tomes a mal pero...- intentó explicarse Robin, frotándose la nuca con incomodidad- Además de tu aspecto, podrías llamar la atención por... pues por cómo te comportas. Sé que te esfuerzas por aprender las cosas de la tierra, pero no sabemos a qué tipo de situaciones nos enfrentaremos en el crucero, y cualquier cosa extraña que hicieras o dijeras podría delatarnos. Es por precaución, me entiendes?

-Sí Robin, yo... comprendo- dijo Star, un poco decepcionada, aunque no por no poder ir al crucero (de todos modos ella ya había estado ahí ¬¬) si no por no poder participar de la parte interesante de la misión.

-Anímate, Starfire, nos acompañarás en el Submarino T- dijo Chico Bestia, adelantándose un poco- Vendrás donde está la verdadera acción.

-Y eso los deja...- dijo Cyborg tentativamente mientras Robin revisaba en sus bolsillos y por fin sacaba de ellos lo que había estado buscando: un par de boletos de barco, a la vez que Raven abría los ojos como platos al caer en la cuenta de la situación.

- ...a mí y a Raven- Robin le enseñó los boletos a Raven, quien le dedicó la mirada más sorprendida e incrédula de la que fue capaz.

-Tienes que estar loco- le dijo, perdiendo el aplomo en el tono de voz por un momento.

-Eso es lo que yo digo- refunfuñó Chico Bestia, aunque obviamente refiriéndose a su caso particular.

-No bromeo. No puedo hacer todo allá yo sólo, y la única que queda para ayudarme eres tú- dijo Robin con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

-Olvídalo- Raven se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación, seguida por Robin, quien casi tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso, y por los demás titanes que los miraban con curiosidad.

-¡Vamos, Raven!- rogó el Chico Maravilla, siguiéndola por el pasillo- Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera importante, sé que odias este... hum, tipo de cosas...

-¡Vamos, no entiendo de que te quejas!- dijo Chico Bestia, aun algo molesto- Al menos tu estarás en el crucero.

-No ayudes, Bestita- Cyborg le pegó un codazo al verde titán.

-A ver¿cómo esperas que lo haga todo yo solo?- preguntó Robin, plantándose frente a ella en medio del pasillo, con los brazos en jarras- Necesito ayuda, y tú eres la única que puede ir sin llamar la atención. ¿Acaso vas a negarte a cumplir una orden directa, poniendo en riesgo la misión?- preguntó con suspicacia.

Raven levantó una ceja con asombro, la verdad es que no se le había ocurrido pensarlo de esa manera. Robin, por su parte, esperaba haber dado en el clavo. Conocía a Raven, y el día que ella se arriesgara a hacer fracasar la misión a sabiendas, se congelaría el infierno.

-Sabes, de donde yo vengo, eso se llama "insubordinación"- continuó presionando Robin, seguro de que iba a llegar a algo.

-Vamos Raven¿acaso te mareas con los barcos o algo así?- bromeó Chico Bestia, lo cual le valió ser levantado del suelo por un chispazo de energía oscura que lo hizo dar una voltereta en el aire y aterrizar sobre su trasero con un sonoro Bam!, aunque Raven no se había movido para nada de su sitio.

Frunció el entrecejo y le dirigió una larga mirada a Robin, evaluando sus posibilidades.

-Muy bien- dijo al fin- como quieras. Pero es la última vez que dejaré que me extorsiones.

-Perfecto entonces, vayan todos a prepararse, salimos mañana en la mañana- le indicó Robin a los demás titanes, sin poder esconder una sonrisa de triunfo. Definitivamente se había anotado un tanto.- Tu no, Star. Primero necesito asignarte una misión especial.

La extraterrestre se volvió con curiosidad, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿De qué se trata, Robin?

-Como ya dije, vamos de incógnito- le explicó este a Raven- y con esto me refiero a- levantó los dedos de una mano mientras enumeraba- nada de poderes, nada de armas, nada de magia, nada de...- se señaló los ojos con resignación- nada de esta máscara, nada de nuestros nombres verdaderos y... nada de nuestro aspecto de siempre. Necesitas un cambio de look.

Raven abrió los ojos como platos, no muy segura de que acababa de escuchar lo que creía que había escuchado.

-Starfire, tú y Raven irán de compras- le indicó Robin a la tamaraneana, quien aplaudió con alegría- Y que para cuando vuelvan, esté irreconocible- agregó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Claro, Robin¡No te arrepentirás!- asintió Starfire con alegría, tirando del brazo de Raven, prácticamente arrastrándola pasillo abajo- ¡Vamos, amiga Raven, no hay tiempo que perder!

-¡Algún día vas a pagar por esto!- lo amenazó Raven desde el fondo del pasillo, antes de perderse de vista por una puerta junto con la extraterrestre mas alegre de toda la ciudad, a lo que Robin respondió saludándola con la mano, como diciendo "adiós y que te diviertas!". De todos modos, él ya no podía hacer nada por remediar la situación; de ahora en más se encargaba Starfire.

Con Starfire y Raven ocupadas por el momento, Robin volvió a su habitación a repasar los últimos detalles del plan. Lo primero que hizo fue agarrar ambos boletos a un panel metálico con un imán, para estar seguro de no olvidárselos a la mañana siguiente.

La verdad es que toda esta situación era más bizarra para él que para cualquiera de los titanes; nunca se imaginó que tendría que volver a poner un pie en ese barco, no después de la "adorable" noche que había pasado con la maniática de Minina y su arácnido novio, sin mencionar la amenaza de las pollillas asesinas sueltas por toda la ciudad.

Y lo más extraño del asunto es que le tocaba ir con Raven.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, casi daba risa: ellos eran el último par de personas de quien se esperaría que pasaran unas vacaciones relajantes en un crucero, era algo totalmente ajeno a ambos, pero no les quedaba otra si querían atrapar a los criminales.

-Todo sea por el deber- murmuró entre dientes, mientras se agachaba a buscar una gran valija de debajo de su cama.

-Y tal vez sólo un poco de diversión, por qué no- comentó alegremente Cyborg, asomándose por la puerta de la habitación que había quedado abierta.

-No empieces, Cyborg.- dijo Robin, sacudiéndole el polvo a su valija.

-¡Vamos, que tiene de malo que te diviertas un poco!- insistió Cyborg, encogiéndose de hombros mientras entraba para, por lo que podía deducir el Chico Maravilla, molestar a su líder sólo un poco.- Es un crucero, para eso están hechos. No tienes que estar tan tenso¿sabes?

-Es mi trabajo estarlo- contestó Robin secamente, empezando a empacar algunas cosas.

-Bien, pues ponte de cabeza a ello, entonces!- se burló el titán metálico, dándose vuelta ya para irse- Entre los dos van a generar tanta tensión que hundirán el barco- murmuró al irse más para si mismo, como un pensamiento en voz alta, pero desafortunadamente para él, Robin llegó a escucharlo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Oh, eh…- Cyborg detuvo su marcha a mitad de camino de la puerta. Realmente, odiaba cuando decía lo que no debía en voz alta.

-¿Hablas por Raven? Ella se concentra en las misiones, pero no creo que llegue al punto obsesivo que yo…

-¡Así que admites que eres un obsesivo!- exclamó Cyborg, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

-No empieces. Lo que quiero decir es que al menos ella no tiene un recuerdito traumático de ese antipático barco.

-Vamos, no debe haber sido tan malo. ¿Qué no tuviste tu momento de gloria al final de la noche, señor "Rey de la Graduación?"- preguntó Cyborg con picardía, codeando a Robin.

Este se encogió de hombros, con una camisa a medio doblar en sus manos.

-En realidad, eso no fue tan…- confesó Robin, maniobrando para doblar la camisa y meterla en la valija.

-¿No fue la gran cosa?

-No.

-Oh, bueno- Cyborg se encogió de hombros ahora, restándole importancia al asunto- Tal vez ahora puedas tomarte la revancha.

-¿Se te volaron los circuitos esta mañana?- preguntó Robin, clavando en él una mirada inquisidora. Sea lo que estuviera tratando de insinuar su compañero, ya toda la conversación lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¡No, nada de eso!- rió Cy, levantando ambas palmas en señal de paz- Me refiero a… vamos Robin, no me digas que no lo has notado…

-¿Lo que?

-Vamoooooos…

-¿Es que hay algo que yo debería saber?- el joven titán le dio la espalda a Cyborg con fingida indiferencia, mientras continuaba empacando su valija.

-¡Sobre Raven, viejo!- dijo Cyborg, extendiendo ambos brazos en el aire.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- Robin se volvió, intrigado

-Tú le gustas- explicó Cy, apenas conteniéndose para no decir "Duh!"

-¡No delires!- Robin se dio vuelta y continuó con la valija, sin dar crédito de lo que había escuchado. Sabía que a Cyborg le encantaba bromear, pero definitivamente no iba a caer en ésa.

-¡En serio, viejo¿Te crees que la chica no tiene hormonas, acaso?

Este comentario le valió un almohadazo en plena cara.

-Oye, que te estoy hablando en serio- apuntó el titán metálico, apartando la almohada a un lado- Después de todo, tu siempre fuiste el más cercano a ella y todo eso, mas aquella cosa extraña de la conexión mental o… o lo que fuera.

-Que estemos… "conectados" no significa necesariamente que…

-¿Y tengo que recordarte quién bajó hasta los infiernos a buscarla cuando era el casi-fin-del-mundo? No, no creo que tenga que recordártelo- insistió Cyborg.

Robin, mientras tanto, continuaba empacando sus cosas, ocasionalmente meneando la cabeza con desaprobación. Ni siquiera estaba considerando una sola palabra de lo que Cyborg le decía, hasta que lo asaltó una duda que lo hizo congelase en su posición, quedando totalmente quieto con un montón de medias en una mano por unos segundos.

-¿Acaso ella… alguna vez te dijo…- tragó saliva con dificultad- algo… cualquier cosa sobre…?

-Bueno, no exactamente- admitió Cyborg, rascándose la nuca- pero hay cosas de las que te das cuenta sólo con mirar…

-¡Jajaja!- rió Robin, recobrando la movilidad y todo el sentido por lo absurdo que había sonado el comentario- ¿Desde cuando tu entiendes a las chicas, Cy?

-¡Mira, pequeño pajarito!- replicó Cyborg, fastidiado por el tono y la postura desafiantes de su líder- Sobre lo que tú no sabes podrían escribirse varios libros, y…

-¡Hey, amigos!- llamó la voz de Chico Bestia, desde un sitio lejano- ¡Las chicas ya volvieron de compras!

Robin cerró el cierre de su valija, sin dejar de mirar burlonamente a Cyborg, mientras pasaba junto a el y abandonaba la habitación.

-¡Esta conversación no se ha terminado!- declaró este en voz alta, levantando en alto la mano con el dedo índice alzado.

Esta historia continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2: Noche de pool

Here I am!! Al fin el segundo capitulo!! y mil gracias por los reviews, aunque el hotmail se colgó mal y no pude leer nada mas...

Nota preliminar: jamás me he subido a un barco ni tengo a mano películas con barcos (aunque ver 50 veces Titanic no ayuda a memorizarse el barco entero) así que aviso que haré lo que se me antoje con este barquito imaginario, esto es: lo voy a describir tal y como salga de m cabeza (podríamos llamarlo el barco ideal) y siempre que pueda voy a tratar de corregir los detalles que no estén bien. En todo caso, sepan disculpar cualquier despiste marítimo nn'

Capitulo dos

Que cosa mas extrañas eran los puertos, tristes y a la vez felices. Veía a la gente encontrarse y abrazarse con familiares y conocidos que no veían hace mucho, o despedirse llorando aunque solo se fueran por una semana. Pero nadie había ido a despedirlos, así que Robin no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía sentirse en ese preciso momento.

Habían acordado que sería arriesgado que los vieran con los demás titanes en el puerto por que eran fácilmente reconocibles, así que estos ya estaban bajo el agua en el Submarino T aguardando, así como Robin y Raven en el muelle, a que llegara el barco.

-Titanes¿me escuchan?- dijo Robin en voz baja en su comunicador, hábilmente disfrazado de teléfono celular.

-¡Fuerte y claro, amigo Robin!- exclamó Starfire, muy alegre. Robin podía ver el interior del Submarino T por la pantalla del teléfono, como con su otro comunicador. Starfire estaba sentada entre Cyborg y Chico Bestia, quien leía una revista cómodamente recostado contra su silla.

-¿Está todo bien ahí arriba?- preguntó Cyborg, desviando la cámara hacia sí.

-Hasta ahora todo bien- afirmó Robin, mirando alrededor con recelo. Una parte de él todavía esperaba que algo lo atacara por la espalda- Acá no pasa nada.

-Pues aquí tampoco- se escuchó la voz de Chico Bestia.

-Te informaré cuando localicemos a los sospechosos- dijo Robin, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas del chico verde.

-De acuerdo. ¡Cambio y fuera, capitán!- dijo Cy, haciendo un saludo tipo militar, con lo que se cortó la comunicación.

Robin cerró el teléfono (N. de la A.: era teléfono con tapita! nn) y paseó la mirada por el muelle; cerca de él, próximo a la orilla, había un par de maletas y unos pasos más allá, mirando al mar y totalmente perdida en sus ensoñaciones, estaba Raven, de espaldas a el y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Raven?- Robin se acercó con cautela, pues parecía que estuviera meditando o algo.

-Rachel- lo corrigió esta, sin siquiera darse vuelta- Dijiste que no podíamos usar nuestros verdaderos nombres aquí.

-Hum… es verdad- recordó Robin… o mejor dicho Richard.- Lo olvidé por un segundo.

El muelle se llenaba de ruidos y palabras conforme la gente se iba reuniendo a esperar el barco. Ya casi debía estar por llegar. Había familias enteras con los chicos y hasta los abuelos, parejas recién casadas, turistas, viajeros, grupos de amigos y muchos jóvenes que, como ellos, viajaban solos. El barco iba a tocar otros dos puertos bastante lejanos a la ciudad antes de volver a Jump City, y por esto algunos aprovechaban el viaje como excusa para disfrutar del crucero, y esta era justo la excusa que ellos utilizarían mientras estuvieran a bordo.

-Sólo me preguntaba…- dijo Richard, pero no supo como continuar la frase.

-Nunca estuve en el mar- dijo Rachel, ahorrándole el trabajo- Si no contamos las veces que estuvimos debajo de la superficie, peleando con algún maniático.

-Si, a eso no se le puede llamar "estar en el mar"- asintió Richard- Ya verás que te gustará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Rachel lo miró de reojo. Richard tardó un momento en responder.

-No podría explicarlo- dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

La conversación no duró mucho más, ya que los interrumpió la bocina de un barco que se acercaba. La gente empezó a aglomerarse alrededor de ellos, y el barco se detuvo cerca.

En menos de un minuto, la gente se había apelotonado alrededor (para gran disgusto de Raven) y luego de algunos minutos de ir y venir entre la muchedumbre sin rumbo fijo, lograron encontrar la plataformas para subir al barco.

Richard estaba atrapado: no le quedaba otra que subir al barco. La verdad, ni el mismo se explicaba la razón de su antipatía por un simple navío, pero no había mas remedio que aguantárselo. Rachel, por su parte, miraba alrededor con curiosidad, esperando poder quitarse de encima pronto a toda la gente.

Pasaron junto a un montón de chicos, abriéndose paso casi a los codazos; por alguna extraña razón se quedaban todos parados en medio de los pasillos, estorbando a todo el mundo.

Tres minutos después estaban caminando por un pasillo con el equipaje y los pasajes en la mano, buscando los dichosos camarotes.

-¿Seguro que leíste bien?

-¡Velo por ti misma! Cubierta dos: estamos en la cubierta dos- dijo Richard, señalando alrededor- Quinto pasillo: estamos en el quinto pasillo. Ahora: camarotes G20 y G21… Parece que eso es mucho pedir. Es la tercera vez que recorremos el pasillo de punta a punta y no encontramos ni el G01, aquí solo está la letra D.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos mientras Richard miraba alrededor desesperado. Sacó el boleto otra vez y lo examinó de cerca, tal vez hubiera algo que no habían notado.

Y de hecho si lo había: a la par de los números de los camarotes, y letras pequeñas de un color que se confundía con el color de fondo del papel, se leía: Primera Clase.

-Eh, Rich… creo que encontré el problema, o mejor dicho la solución- dijo, señalando el pasaje. Richard lo leyó y la mandíbula se le cayó al piso.

-¿¡Primera clase!?- dijo, arrebatándole el pasaje de la mano- ¿Pero cómo…?

-Parece que se equivocaron de pasaje- dijo Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es probable… ya bastante se confundió la empleada cuando le dije que quería dormitorios separados. Parece que en las empresas creen que sólo las parejas se van de crucero.

Rachel dejó escapar un bufido. Ah, la estrechez de mente…

-Sería lo último¿no?

-Ya…- Richard se encogió de hombros y miró otra vez el pasaje.- Entonces es: segundo pasillo de Primera Clase.

-Aquí está: segundo pasillo de primera clase- dijo el guarda que los acompañaba. Raven y Robin intentaron disimular su asombro, hacer pretender que aquello de viajar en primera clase era cosa de todos los días, no fuera cosa que el guarda sospechara, pero lo cierto es que estaban sorprendidos. La primera clase no era nada como la ponían en las películas, era mucho mejor. Tenía cierto aire al Titanic (ojala eso no presagiara nada) El pasillo dos se componía de dos filas de camarotes enfrentadas, quedando en el medio un espacio bastante considerable, casi como un patio, cubierto por un techo en forma de cúpula sostenido por columnas talladas en madera, y en este había macetas con plantas exóticas, una hilera de reposeras alineadas mirando hacia el mar y algunas esculturas famosas en pedestales aquí y allá. Del fondo del "patio" les llegaba un rumor de risas y música, por lo que se veía, había un bar al fondo a la izquierda que desde allí no alcanzaban a ver.

-Así que… primera clase¿no?- Rachel levantó una ceja.

Encontraron los camarotes sin más problemas, casi a mitad de la fila de la derecha.

Richard no pudo más que soltar un silbido de asombro: cama de dos plazas, televisión pantalla plana, Internet inalámbrica y una de esas pequeñas heladeras que todos soñamos con tener (flasheo de la escritora)

Rachel apenas si levantó una ceja. No podía negar que sería más que interesante pasar unas noches allí, a pesar de que no era en nada como su habitación. Por suerte se había traído un par de libros y su espejo de mano, el cual decidió dejar fuera de la vista por las dudas.

De la habitación de la par le llegaban los sonidos de toda clase de exclamaciones de asombro; Richard acababa de encontrar el equipo de DVD bajo la mesita de la tele. Sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, sentada en el borde de la cama, pero a la vez se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa; parecía como un chico con un juguete nuevo… o mejor dicho, un chico que se subía a un crucero por primera vez.

-¿A dónde llevará esta puerta…?- Se escuchó del otro lado.

Bueno, para el caso, pensó ella, también era su primera vez en un crucero, y no andaba saltando por ahí…

Estaba pensando esto cuando un ruido le llamó la atención a sus espaldas: Robin acababa de entrar por una pequeña puerta que no había notado antes.

-Ups, este… lo siento- se disculpó este.

-Supongo que eso contesta tu pregunta.

-Sí, puede ser- Robin se encogió de hombros y se volvió por donde había entrado.

Raven se acercó a la puerta en cuestión, no se le había ocurrido que las habitaciones podían comunicarse. Se fijó mejor alrededor, buscando otra que comunicara con el camarote G19, pero por fortuna no había otras puertas.

Se quedó mirando la puerta con cierto recelo. Por alguna razón la ponía incómoda, pero aún así dudaba si echarle el seguro.

-Por cierto…- la puerta se abrió otra vez de golpe y Raven dio un salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa- necesito mostrarte los archivos del caso. ¿Qué dices si vamos al bar un rato? No sé tú, pero yo no desayuné nada. ¿Raven?

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- lo reprendió esta, respirando agitadamente.

-¿El qué…? Ah, perdón- se disculpó el joven titán un tanto abochornado. Se formó una gran gota en su cabeza mientras volvía a su habitación. Ni bien se cerró la perta, Raven decidió que esa era toda la excusa que necesitaba: agitó una mano frente a la puerta y se escuchó un clic del cerrojo de la misma.

Dos minutos después estaban en el dichoso bar, el cual para sorpresa de ambos estaba casi vacío, a excepción de unos chicos en una esquina jugando al pool y tres personas en la barra. El bar en sí no era nada del otro mundo; una estancia circular con una onda muy hawaiana, con un techo como cúpula hecho de troncos y del cual colgaban luces de todos los colores arriba de las mesas individuales que recorrían toda la pared. Mejor dicho, la única pared real de todo el bar, por que todo lo demás era un ventanal de vidrio con paneles corredizos a modo de puertas. Richard y Rachel estaban sentados estratégicamente en la única esquina del bar, desde donde podían ver todo lo que ocurría. A su izquierda tenían la barra, a la derecha se veía parte de la cubierta y delante tenían el mar. La mesa en cuestión era una cabina circular que resultó ser la única que tenía luz blanca; realmente no era muy cómodo tratar de leer un archivo confidencial bajo un foco anaranjado.

-Bueno¿qué es lo que sabemos de estos tipos?- murmuró Richard entre dientes, esparciendo por la mesa un par de carpetas. En una había una foto de un tipo que tenía toda la cara de gangster que se pudiera imaginar, sólo le faltaba la cicatriz en la cara y el cigarrillo.

Richard leía en silencio los prontuarios mientras Raven curioseaba en todas las carpetas, removiendo los hielos en su vaso, y tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Estoy en un bar, arriba de un crucero, y con Robin. Simplemente no puedo creerlo" pensó, mientras echaba una ojeada a las fotos de los files.

Ya bastante traumático había sido ir al shopping el día anterior con Starfire. Vaya si había tenido un dolor de cabeza tratando de convencer a la alienígena que el rosa no era su color, no digamos del logro total que fue hacerla desistir de la idea de llevarla al salón de belleza. Definitivamente se merecía un premio por eso. Al final no todo había acabado tan mal, al menos su look coincidía con sus identidades encubiertas: ambos eran colaboradores especiales del Museo de Arqueología e Investigaciones de Jump City, que viajaban hasta la última ciudad en el recorrido del barco antes de volver al puerto, por que debían traer consigo unas piezas especiales que no podían trasladarse normalmente por su fragilidad. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que existiera tal cargo como "colaboradores especiales", pero no podía negar que era la excusa perfecta, ya que nadie intentaría seguir preguntando y ahondando en la conversación después de escuchar la palabra "Museo".

Así que¿Qué vestían los colaboradores especiales del museo? Por parte de Rachel, una blusa blanca y un traje de hilo azul oscuro, cuya chaqueta, que descansaba sobre el banco, tenía convenientemente bordado el monograma del Museo, cortesía de las habilidades en costura de Cyborg. Igual debía ser la de Richard, pero este no se había molestado siquiera en ponérsela, por lo que sólo estaba con la camisa y el pantalón azul marino, y lo que era extraño: sin máscara.

Al principio ella se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa; debía ser la primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía que lo veía sin máscara. A veces se preguntaba si se la quitaba para dormir. Pero ahora que se había acostumbrado, resultaba lo más natural del mundo.

Y tenía que admitirlo, le quedaba mucho mejor así, pensaba con cierta timidez mientras se tiraba una vez más del borde de la minifalda.

Este era el único detalle que la mortificaba respecto a su "uniforme": la minifalda. Pero ni siquiera ella podía negar que no estuviera acorde con los verdaderos uniformes de los empleados del museo. Azar sabía que ella había estado allí más de una ocasión, y todas las señoritas que hacían de guías lucían el mismo atuendo.

Pero… por qué tenía que lucirlo también ella? Ya que era "colaboradora especial", al menos ¿no debería tener un uniforme distinto?

Pero ya no había manera de arreglarlo¿o si?

Le molestaba acordarse de los comentarios que le habían hecho los demás titanes (sobre todo Chico Bestia ¬¬) cuando ella apreció con su nuevo look. Aunque la mayor sorpresa la había proporcionado ella misma; se había descuidado un poco últimamente con su pelo y se lo había dejado crecer hasta casi la mitad de la espalda, y por culpa de la capucha nadie se había dado cuenta antes, pero eso ayudaba mucho mejor a ocultar su verdadera identidad. Ya se lo cortaría cuando volviera a casa.

Detuvo su intento desesperado de componer su atuendo cuando pescó un detalle muy curioso en el archivo del cabecilla de la banda.

-¿"Obsesión por lo dulce?"- leyó de una línea de anotaciones al final de la hoja.

-Tal como lo ves- asintió Richard, dejando los papeles a un lado.

-Eso quiere decir que sólo debemos vigilar si se excede con el postre, así sabremos que es él- comentó lacónicamente, dejando la carpeta de lado también.

Richard no agregó nada más. Echó una mirada alrededor, examinando el bar con más cuidado

- Ciertamente, no recordaba esto comentó.

-¿Nunca estuviste en esta parte del barco?- Rachel preguntó.

-No, de hecho no vi nada más del barco que…

-¿La pista de baile?- preguntó Rachel, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tu ríete, ríete nada más…- Richard apretó los dientes- Aunque debo decir que mi concepto de este barco está cambiando bastante.

Richard desvió la mirada hacia la derecha y un poco más atrás, donde estaban las mesas de pool. Seguía atentamente el juego de los cuatro chicos que ocupaban la única mesa iluminada de la estancia; los cuatro eran muy ruidosos, muy faroleros y, por lo que se adivinaba, muy malos jugando. Richard dejaba escapar una risa disimulada con cada desacierto de alguno de ellos.

-Pero si era tan fácil…- comentó al cabo de un rato.

-¿Juegas al pool?- preguntó Rachel.

-Bueno, sí. Un poco- admitió el- No quisiera alardear pero…

-Pero podrías patearles el trasero a los cuatro tu solo- dijo Rachel, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a los chicos.

-Tal vez- Richard se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

Rachel clavó en el una mirada de incredulidad. No la sorprendía el hecho de que supiera jugar al pool cuando a veces parecía que lo único que le importaba era el trabajo. Más bien tenía la impresión de que necesitaba que alguien le bajara un poco los humos. Se puso de pie con una nueva y divertida determinación.

-Muy bien, Richard "No-Quiero-Alardear" Grayson- se apartó un paso de la cabina e hizo una seña hacia las mesas de pool- ¿Estas dispuesto a defender tu título de campeón de pool?

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Richard levantó una ceja en señal de desconcierto total, no por el hecho de que Rachel también parecía saber mucho de pool, si no por que ella realmente lo estaba retando. Muy bien, que no se diga que Richard Grayson era un gallina.

Tal vez no un gallina, pero por seguro alguien con no mucho sentido común. El bendito juego llevaba menos de quince minutos y Rachel le estaba dando una verdadera paliza.

-¿Segura de que no estás, cómo lo digo: hechizando las bolas para que yo pierda?- le preguntó en voz baja cuando pasó por su lado.

-Segura. Estás perdiendo por mérito propio.

-Y quien dice que estoy perdiendo- Richard apretó los puños e intentó concentrarse en su siguiente tiro: había logrado empatar el marcador con mucho trabajo y ya quedaban pocas bolas sobre la mesa. Lo peor no era eso, si no los comentarios de los cuatro chicos en la mesa de la par, quienes ya frustrados de su propio juego (y con varias copas de más encima) se habían dedicado a mirarlos a ellos y a reírse de los desesperados intentos del joven maravilla.

-Si tan solo pudiera concentrarme…- masculló este, luego de fallar espectacularmente el tiro por culpa de las burlas y las risas de los chicos.

-Esa es la palabra clave: concentración. Tienes que volverte uno con el juego- dijo Rachel con un poco más de seriedad, dándole la vuelta a la mesa mientras calculaba el tiro.- pero tampoco me vendría mal que cerraran la boca…

Hizo un gesto de reprobación a los comentarios de los cuatro chicos de la mesa de la par; estos se reían a las carcajadas, se golpeaban con los palos como si fueran espadas, y se ponían a silbar y hacer comentarios molestos cada vez que ella pasaba cerca.

-¡Ya deja a ese perdedor, linda!- decía uno, levantando en alto el vaso de cerveza- déjalo que practique un poco mientras nosotros te mostramos cómo se hace!

-¿Qué se siente perder contra una chica, eh?- se burló otro. Richard estaba tan fuera de quicio que casi partía el palo al medio de lo fuerte que lo sujetaba. Rachel se limitó a mirar para otro lado, abochornada. ¿Por qué demonios la habían obligado a ir de minifalda? Tras el cambio de look, tanto ella como Robin se veían un par de años mayores, y los idiotas junto a ellos no debían tener más de veinte años.

-Muy bien, ya basta- Richard dejó el palo arriba de la mesa con gran estrépito y encaró a los cuatro, mientras Rachel observaba con sorpresa- Los reto a todos: ustedes cuatro contra mi.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- el más alto (y aparentemente el menos borracho) de los cuatro se adelantó unos pasos y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- Debes de estar loco, pero aceptamos el reto.

-Te vamos a hacer ¡hip!... pedazos- aseguró uno, blandiendo el palo como si fuera un sable.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Richard, sonriendo con desdén.

-Entonces¿Qué esperas?- el más alto le tendió un palo y Richard lo agarró con determinación.

-¡Eso es, viejo, y el que gana se queda con la chica!- bromeó un tercero, uno alto y flacucho con el flequillo hasta los ojos.

-Ya quisieras…- dijo Rachel, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La balanza se inclinó otra vez a favor de Richard. Considerando que el era el único sobrio, les estaba ganando con una mano atada a la espalda. Acertaba los tiros más difíciles con una técnica y una soltura abrumadoras. Al rato, los tres hombres que estaban de espaldas en la barra se volvieron en sus asientos y se pusieron a observar el juego, muy interesados, y hasta los dos mozos y el cantinero se sentaron tras la barra a mirar. Por los movimientos de sus manos, Rachel podía jurar que estaban apostando a ver quien ganaba.

Los chicos lo notaron también, y esto parecía enfurecerlos más, pero no a Richard. Su satisfacción crecía con cada metida de pata que ellos cometían, y si rabiaban él se reía más. Que nadie volviera a decir que Richard Grayson era un perdedor.

-Caray… pensé que lo teníamos en el bolsillo- comentó uno de ellos, rascándose la nuca y mirando la mesa con extrañeza. Richard apuntó y logró meter la bola ocho en el hoyo de la esquina, poniéndole fin al juego.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima vez, chicos- dijo entonces, dejando el palo y alejándose triunfante hacia la mesa desde donde Rachel observaba estupefacta.

-Creo que te reivindicaste- comentó esta, apagando el foco que colgaba arriba de la mesa mientras regresaban al fondo del bar a buscar sus cosas.

-Definitivamente- asintió Richard, satisfecho de si mismo- Hacía mucho que no jugaba así. Es ideal para descontracturarse.

Juntó los papeles y las carpetas con rapidez. Ya no tenía sentido quedarse en el bar a tratar de leerlos, no iban a lograr concentrarse por más que lo intentaran.

Ya se había hecho tarde y el sol estaba bajando. Pronto el bar empezaría a llenarse de gente, así que Richard agarró los papeles, Rachel tomó su abrigo y se fueron del bar, dejando tras de si un cuarteto de muy frustrados y borrachos perdedores, y varios mozos muy felices de haber ganado la apuesta.

"Eso fue lo más raro que lo vi hacer en toda mi vida" pensó Rachel, mientras caminaban sin prisa por la cubierta. Se encontraron de nuevo en le patio con las hileras de camarotes, el cual estaba muy lleno de gente. Todos iban en la misma dirección, hacia la cubierta uno, por lo que se reveía.

-Perdón¿adonde va todo el mundo?- le preguntó Richard a un muchacho que pasaba por ahí.

-El capitán del barco quiere decir unas palabras, o algo así- el muchacho dse encogió de hombros- Creo que es una pequeña celebración o algo, tu sabes, por que es la primera noche en el crucero y todo eso…

No prestaba mucha atención por donde iba ni lo que decía, por que se había quedado mirando a Rachel, quien avanzaba sin mucho interés por la galería, unos metros mas allá.

-De acuerdo, gracias- replicó Richard, adelantándose entre la gente para alcanzarla- Será mejor que vayamos para allá, todos en primera clase estarán en la cubierta uno, es la oportunidad para buscar a los criminales.

-Bien, vamos.

Y sin más, siguieron a la multitud que los arrastraba en dirección a la cubierta uno.

Esta historia continuará...

Aaargh!! Perdon por cortarlo tan mal, es que se me hizo muy largo, pero prometo mas detalles de la persecucion a los malhechores en el proximo acapitulo. Como que ahora se prendieron demasiado con el juego y no le dieron mucha atencion al caso, jeje...

Bueno... vamos a por el capitulo tres!!! No dormiré esta noche si hace falta... y lo digo en serio

**Nay Harrabots**


	3. Capítulo 3: La noche inaugural

Y... me colgué un poquito, pero aquiestoy finally!! Este capitulo lo tengo escrito desde hace muchos dias, pero pasa que mi vida es un roller coaster, como quine dice,asi q no me di el tiempo de venir a publicarlo (Que vaga, jeje)

El sábado me fui a ver a gçGustavo Cerati!!!!!O.o Un flash de aquellos, pero otro dia les cuento.

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews, gracias totales!!!

Capítulo 3: La noche inaugural

-¡Buenas noches, estimados pasajeros!- el capitán del barco era un hombre grande como un ropero y de aspecto bonachón. Cabría decir que también era bastante panzón, pero no hay por que entrar en tantos detalles.

Estaba parado sobre una pequeña plataforma de madera y detrás de un podio, y su voz resonaba por toda la cubierta uno, a pesar de que no tenía un micrófono. Al menos, Richard y Rachel si lo escuchaban con toda claridad, aunque estaban al fondo de todo, o mejor dicho al principio, ya que habían sido los últimos en llegar a la cubierta uno, y tras de si ya no había mas gente. De este modo tenían una vista completa de todos los pasajeros en la cubierta, no había manera de que nada se les escapara.

…o al menos esa era la idea.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó Richard, poniéndose en puntas de pie y hasta saltando para poder ver por arriba del mar de cabezas que se alzaba frente a ellos.

-¿Tu que crees?- Raven no tenía mucho más éxito que el, dado que era unos centímetros más baja- Es imposible ver nada así. Si tan solo pudiera levitar un poco…

-No- dijo Richard cortantemente, clavando en ella una dura mirada- Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Por qué, tienes una mejor idea?- Rachel levantó una ceja.

-… ya que, como ustedes saben, Cita con el Destino hasta ahora nunca había sido utilizado regularmente como crucero para pasajeros si no hasta esta noche…- decía el capitán.

Rachel trató en vano de abrirse paso entre la gente, pero las personas formaban una especie de barrera impenetrable para ellos, a menos que quisieran agarrase a los codazos con medio mundo.

-¿Cómo se supone que los vamos a encontrar si no nos podemos mover de aquí?- Richard se puso a caminar en círculos, rabioso por que no podía hacer nada.- Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tengamos de hacerlo; me imagino que no va a andar por ahí paseándose por la cubierta en pleno día…

-…así que estamos en una ocasión especial ya que puede decirse que este es el primer viaje del Cita con el Destino como crucero vacacional exclusivo- continuó el capitán, y luego su voz se perdió por unos minutos bajo el estruendo de una lluvia de aplausos.

-¿Te puedes quedar quieto?- rogó Rachel, al ver que pasaban los minutos y Richard seguía yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro, mientras que de fondo se escuchaban palabras sueltas del discurso del capitán- Me está doliendo la cabeza.

Rachel se había dado por vencida y se había retirado a una esquina donde había encontrado una gran mesa de madera vacía, y se había sentado en el borde de esta con los brazos cruzados, pensando en alguna solución. O mejor dicho tratando de pensarla.

-No me puedo concentrar si me quedo quieto- replicó Richard, levantando la vista.

-Si me dejas a mí concentrarme, creo que podría darte la solución.

Richard cesó de pasearse y se acercó a la mesa.

-Te escucho.

-No, no escuches- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y juntando los dedos pulgar y medio de cada mano, como si fuera a meditar- No digas nada. Sólo… deja que me concentre.

Inspiró profundamente y bajó la cabeza, a la vez que un viento frío y salino empezaba a soplar ligeramente por sobre toda la cubierta. Rachel empezó a recitar algo en voz baja, no se escuchaba como su mantra de siempre pero tampoco se entendía lo que era. Richard se sacudió ligeramente con un escalofrío que lo tomó desprevenido, mientras Raven ya estaba a gran distancia de allí.

Se movía a una velocidad deslumbrante, aunque su cuerpo no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba; a ella llegaban imágenes confusas, apagadas y vívidas por igual, mientras su mente volaba como un pájaro por la cubierta uno.

Richard se quedó completamente en blanco por un segundo. No estaba muy seguro de qué esperaba que pasara, pero ciertamente no esperaba la ventolera que se estaba levantado. La gente alrededor estaba exaltada y se sujetaban sombreros y pañuelos con firmeza, mientras que Richard solo rogaba que nadie se diera la vuelta en esa dirección. Observó de reojo a Rachel; tenía los ojos cerrados y no movía un músculo. ¿Y era impresión suya, o le parecía que tampoco respiraba?

Ella recorría rápidamente su camino invisible, saltando de mente en mente en menos de lo que duraba un parpadeo, recibiendo muchas imágenes y sintiendo muchas y muy variadas auras a su paso, y cuando estaba por llegar ya a la misma tarima del capitán, hubo una que captó su atención como si llevara un letrero luminoso. Si, definitivamente era la persona que estaban buscando. Las imágenes que le llegaban de esta alma tenían una vibra distinta, y definitivamente malas intenciones. No era un tipo de maldad cruel y dominante, si no una maldad relegada e inherente, de la que actúa en un segundo plano del subconsciente, y por esto, potencialmente la más peligrosa.

En menos de un segundo había regresado al lugar de donde había partido. Rachel abrió los ojos de repente e inspiró profundamente. Se sentía mareada y confundida por haber estado en tantos sitios en tan poco tiempo, pero al fin tenía lo que necesitaba.

Se echó hacia atrás sobre la mesa, apoyando las manos detrás de si para no perder el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos un instante; la cabeza le daba vueltas. Debería recordarse de ahora en más evitar hacer eso.

-¿Raven?- Richard se inclinó hacia ella con preocupación- ¿Estás bien?

-…Bien, estoy bien- dijo esta, enderezándose- Y te tengo noticias: el tipo que buscamos está al fondo a la derecha, a unos pasos de la plataforma. Va de traje blanco y lleva muchos caramelos en un bolsillo.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Richard, sorprendido- Bien echo Ra…

Un ringtone lo distrajo, estaba sonando su celular. Lo agarró y lo abrió rápidamente.

-Habla Richard.

-Hola Richard, habla Víctor.

-¿Cyborg?- preguntó Robin.

-No, Víctor Sueiro. ¡Claro que soy yo!- se burló Cyborg del otro lado de la línea.

-Ya…

-¿Lo encontraron?

-Si, Raven acaba de localizarlo.- dijo el, echando una mirada de reojo hacia atrás, aún preocupado por cómo estaba Raven.

-Muy bien, entonces debes saber que no viaja solo- se escucharon unos ruidos de papeles que se movían- No sólo tiene secuaces…

-Tres gorilas disfrazados de guardaespaldas- apuntó Rachel desde la esquina, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-…exacto, si no que también tiene muchos cómplices en el mismo barco. Tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes, así que estén atentos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Richard, mirando alrededor con súbita paranoia.

-El jefe de policía acaba de avisarme; tiene algunos agentes encubiertos en el barco, pero estos deben bajarse en el primer puerto por que también están muy vigilados.

-¿Entonces, nos quedamos sin refuerzos por el resto del viaje?

-¡Oye¿Y nosotros que somos, adornos de pared?- se escuchó gritar a Chico Bestia.

-Bestita tiene razón, nosotros estamos aquí. Pero si te refieres a apoyo que esté rápido allí en caso de un incidente, pues si, se quedaron solos.

-Maldición…- masculló Robin- Entonces esperemos que no pase nada hasta entonces.

-Muy bien dicho. Por lo demás, todo continúa tal como lo planeado: manténganlos vigilados, averigüen si es posible su itinerario y, pase lo que pase, eviten cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento directo.

-Bien. Cambio y fuera- Richard cerró el teléfono y se lo guardó de vuelta en el bolsillo. Estas si que eran malas noticias.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Rachel, acercándose unos pasos.

-No podría decirse eso- Richard le explicó la situación mientras que alrededor se empezaba a escuchar un murmullo incesante; tal parecía ser que el capitán no sabía cuando debía finalizar un discurso.

-Ya veo.

-Así que si hay una emergencia y necesitamos refuerzos inmediatos, nos quedamos fritos- dijo el chico maravilla, encogiéndose de hombros. De todos modos, ya estaban jugados y no se podía hacer nada. Llegaban al primer puerto mañana al mediodía.

Ambos volvieron a apoyarse contra la mesa, con los brazos cruzados. Por un rato lo único que se escuchó eran las palabras del capitán, refiriéndose otra vez al viaje inaugural del barco.- ¿Tu estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que me cansé- aseguró Rachel, restregándose los ojos como si le picaran- Saltar de mente en mente no es lo mismo que sólo salirme de mi cuerpo. Cansa muchísimo. Pero no había otra manera de que lo encontráramos entre toda esta gente.

-De acuerdo. Entonces sólo… no lo hagas de vuelta- dijo Richard, un poco más tranquilo.

-Ni falta hace que lo digas. No creo que lo intente por otros tres o cuatro años.

-…y es por esto que e complace invitarlos a todos a un baile de gala que tendrá lugar el jueves a la noche, después de pasar por el puerto de la ciudad de…

Rachel apenas escuchaba algo; ya no se sentía cansada pero había algo que la estaba molestando pero no sabía por qué. Era una sensación de incomodidad que no sabía qué la causaba, y era sin duda muy misteriosa. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que esta venía de Richard, quien estaba sentado a su derecha, con la vista fija en algún punto perdido delante de si, ya que, por ser émpata, podía sentir lo mismo que sentía la gente a su alrededor.

Sea lo que fuera que estuviera molestando a su valiente líder, ojala que se le pasara pronto, por que era una sensación de veras molesta, la incomodidad.

-Richard¿hay algo que te moleste?- le preguntó ella con el tono más inocente que se le ocurrió

-¿Es una pregunta retórica?

-Claro que es una pregunta retórica, SÉ que algo te está molestando- replicó esta, regresando a su tono monótono habitual.

-Pues, la verdad…- Richard se rascó la nuca, no sabiendo cómo continuar la frase- Sólo quería disculparme por cómo actué hace un rato, en el bar. No sé que me pasó. No fue precisamente el buen ejemplo que debe darle un líder a su equipo, pero…

-Sólo te dejaste llevar- Rachel se encogió de hombros, algo sorprendida por la insólita disculpa- En todo caso, soy yo la que debería disculparse, yo te reté a jugar.

-Pero me enganché demasiado con eso, por si no lo recuerdas- continuó Richard, sin levantar la vista del piso- Es sólo que… tenía que darles una paliza a esos cuatro bocones, por que me sacaron de quicio, pero no debí dejar que me sacaran de quicio.

-A todos nos pasa.

-Ya, aunque uno no esperaría eso de Robin, el Chico Maravilla¿verdad?- esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, a la vez que se volvía hacia Rachel, quien lo miraba de manera enigmática.

-Bueno, permíteme recordarte que arriba de este barco no eres Robin, si no Richard- volvió a mirar hacia el frente, donde uno de los suboficiales había subido al podio entre aplausos y vítores- No importa, de verdad. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Richard, agradablemente sorprendido.

-En serio. No es la gran cosa.

-Bueno… muchas gracias, Rachel- clavó también la mirada en el fondo del barco. Acababa de darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que la llamaba por ese nombre en lo que estaban allí; se sentía un poco extraño.- Yo… waw, qué momento incómodo…

-Y que lo digas.

Hubo más aplausos que extinguieron todo otro sonido que no fuera el de las palmas al entrechocarse. Por suerte el discurso de este suboficial había sido más corto que el del capitán, y la gente se veía infinitamente agradecida por esto. La multitud inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir por el gran arco que separaba una galería techada de la cubierta uno, al aire libre, el cual estaba flanqueado por unas cortinas rojas que llegaban hasta el piso, más parecidas a un telón. Richard y Rachel se apartaron del paso para no ser arrastrados, y aprovecharon para mirar alrededor ahora que la cubierta se despejaba.

Se dieron maña para acercarse unos pasos en dirección a la tarima, y estaban a casi la mitad del recorrido cuando lo vieron, en el traje blanco y rodeado por los hombres grandes como gorilas que había dicho Raven. Miraba alrededor con satisfacción, como si acabara de comprar el barco entero mas todo lo que había sobre el. Estaba semioculto tras unas sombras, a sólo unos pasos de la baranda metálica que daba hacia el mar. Uno de sus secuaces le decía algo al oído; en un gesto automático, ambos titanes se parapetaron tras un grupo de gente que iba saliendo, justo a tiempo para evitar la mirada del traficante.

Se detuvieron unos pocos pasos más allá, junto a una planta lo suficientemente alta como para ocultarlos a ambos de su campo de visión, y desde allí espiaron muy disimuladamente. Ahora ninguno se movía más que para mirar a los lados ocasionalmente, por suerte parecía que no los buscaba a ellos cuando miró alrededor hacía un segundo. De todos modos, era imposible que supiera que ellos estaban ahí.

-Definitivamente es él.- apuntó Richard.

-Lo sé, créeme que yo lo sé.

-Aquí no podemos hacer nada. Lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana e idear un plan para seguirlo sin ser descubiertos. Vámonos de aquí, tengo que llamar a Cyborg.

Tras asegurarse de que el hombre de blanco no se movería de ahí por un rato (estaba esperando a que se fueran todos para no llamar la atención) se dieron la vuelta y enfilaron hacia la salida… con tan mala suerte que se llevaron a alguien por delante.

-¡Auch!- exclamó Rachel, dando un traspié hacia atrás, lo mismo que Richard.

-Lo lamento, nosotros…- se disculpó este, aunque sus palabras se congelaron en el aire cuando vio a quien había chocado.

-Sí, perdón, no quisimos…- dijo Rachel, y al igual que Richard, se quedó de piedra y con los ojos abiertos como dos soles.

-¿Por qué no se fijan por donde van…?- la persona a quien habían chocado se estaba quitando el largo y negro cabello de la cara, el cual se le había ido a los ojos cuando los tres se chocaron, pero ahora sí podía verlos, y se quedó igual de sorprendida.

-¡Tú!- fue todo lo que atinó a exclamar Rachel, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-¿Ustedes?- fue todo lo que atinó a preguntar una sorprendidísima Blackfire, retrocediendo todavía más.

-Bueno… esto se puso interesante- comentó Richard.

Esta historia continuará...


	4. Chapter 4: Decisiones apresuradas

Volvi!!!!! lamento haberme perdido en las Arenas del Tiempo, pero es que los paros se acabaron!! Otra vez la escuela interrumpiéndome la vida... eso y además tenía un súper bloqueo mental, pero ahora ¡¡ya no mas!! Voy a subir más pronto los capítulos.

El cuarto (este mismo) ya lo tenía subido, pero por alguna razon no se publico O.o Como sea, aquí está, leanló.

Capítulo 4: Desiciones apresuradas  


-¿¡Que están haciendo aquí!?- Blackfire retrocedió más, espantada como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Podríamos preguntarte lo mismo- dijo Rachel, apretando los puños.

-¡Yo estoy de vacaciones!- declaró Blackfire, ofendida.- Pero tal parece que ni eso se puede hacer en paz en este lugar, con ustedes los titanes rondando por ahí.

-No estamos "rondando", para tu información estamos en una misión…- comenzó Rachel con su mejor tono de "mejor te callas o…" pero Richard la interrumpió.

-Aquí no- murmuró, señalando hacia atrás con la cabeza. El hombre del traje blanco había decidido que era el momento perfecto para marcharse, evidentemente, no sabía que al otro lado de la cubierta estaba a punto de estallar una pequeña guerra mundial.

Richard agarró a ambas por el codo y se las llevó de allí todo lo rápidamente que pudo. Se metió por la galería techada y se alejó en dirección contraria a la cubierta dos.

-¡Oye¿A que viene todo eso?- se quejó Blackfire, liberándose de un tirón del agarre de Richard.

-¡Por poco y nos agarran allá atrás!- contestó Richard muy enojado.

-Ya, y supongo que eso fue mi culpa también- dijo Blackfire sin inmutarse en absoluto.

-Más te vale que guardes silencio, o no la vas a pasar muy bien en tus vacaciones.

-¿Crees que les tengo miedo, acaso?- Blackfire soltó una carcajada- Si mal no recuerdo, hace poco los tenía en el bolsillo a todos ustedes…

-Eso fue antes, cuando no sabíamos quien eras en realidad- dijo Rachel, despacio y con la voz cargada de odio- Ahora no nos puedes engañar. Podemos darte tu merecido si queremos.

El desierto pasillo en penumbras donde se encontraban ciertamente no se prestaba para una pelea justiciera, así que Richard decidió cambiar rápido de tema antes de que ocurriera algo. El sabía que Rachel era especialmente susceptible al tema de la traición, pero eso no justificaba echar toda la misión por al borda, literalmente hablando.

-¿Starfire sabe que estás aquí?- preguntó él.

-Claro que no lo sabe. No es como si charláramos por teléfono todos los días¿sabes?- dijo Blackfire con su tono desganado de siempre, apoyando una mano en la cintura. Vestía un pantalón de jean y una remera de manga corta negra muy elegante, y llevaba un pequeño bolso cruzado- Me vine a este crucero para descansar un poco y despejar la cabeza, y lo último que quiero es tener que preocuparme por cualquiera de ustedes, aun si son ustedes do…

-Los demás están más cerca de lo que crees- aseguró Richard- Nosotros estamos en una misión especial.

-Espera¿por qué deberíamos decirle algo a ella?- preguntó Rachel.

-Por que se me acaba de ocurrir algo que puede ayudarnos a todos aquí- le dijo Richard, guiñándole un ojo. Luego se volvió hacia Blackfire- Escucha, Blackfire…

-Kim. Así me conocen aquí… Richard- dijo, remarcando más la última palabra.

-Bueno, Kim- continuó Richard, pasando por alto el comentario- Tal como yo lo veo, tenemos la oportunidad de hacer un negocio redondo: nosotros queremos atrapar estos criminales, tu no quieres que te molesten en las vacaciones, especialmente tu hermana.

Kim levantó una ceja, preguntándose que rumbo iba a tomar la conversación.

-Haremos una cosa: tu no interfieres con nuestra misión, es más: vas a ayudarnos con ella- Kim lo miró con incredulidad; ya no le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba la conversación- y nosotros haremos de cuenta que no estás aquí- explicó Richard, ante la atónita mirada de su compañera.- Los demás titanes no tendrán conocimiento de tu presencia y al volver a tierra no te aprehenderemos a pesar de que aún eres una criminal…

-Si, ya. Gracias por recordármelo- Kim puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Esas son todas mis opciones¿Ayudarlos a ustedes o soportar a los titanes arruinándome el día?

-No es por meter presión, pero también tienes que considerar que nosotros somos cinco y tu una, y me imagino que alguna cárcel interplanetaria te estará extrañando para este momento.

-¡Ya, no lo harían!- Kim puso os brazos en jarras y se echó a reír.- Si ni siquiera están todos aquí.

-Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Star están en el Submarino T en este momento, nadando a la par del barco. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es apretar un botón… - Richard sacó el celular y lo agitó delante de si cara. Rachel ya veía a donde quería llegar él, pero sin embargo eso no la hacía sentirse más tranquila. Era más que probable que el líder de los Titanes hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Que dices, es un trato?- Richard le tendió amablemente la mano. Kim lo miró de arriba abajo, como preguntándose "¿esto es en serio?". Al final, esta la estrechó con cara de resignación.

-De acuerdo, como quieran. Siempre que me dejen en paz por un rato- se encogió de hombros, mientras empezaban a caminar otra vez en dirección de la cubierta dos- Muy bien¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-Con todo el respeto, Robin, pero ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza?- le recriminó Raven, una vez que estuvieron otra vez a salvo en sus habitaciones, más precisamente en la habitación de Robin.

-¿Perdón, por que dices eso?- preguntó este, haciéndose el inocente.

-Bueno, acabas de hacer un trato con Blackfire, eso no creo que haga falta que te lo recuerde- dijo Raven, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos

-Pero si lo piensas un segundo, te darás cuenta de que esto podría funcionar.- dijo Robin, con una mirada de complicidad- Si Blackfire sabe lo que le conviene, se va a quedar en el molde, si no quiere vérselas contra los cinco titanes. Sabe que ahora no tendría oportunidad por que la superamos en número, y por otra parte quiere pasar sus vacaciones en paz. Ella nos ayudará- aseguró.

-¿Se te olvida que estamos hablando de Blackfire?- dijo Raven, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Tu sabes cómo es, no hay manera de que podamos confiar en ella.

Robin no respondió en le acto. Estaba de espaldas a Raven, con una mano apoyada en la mesa del televisor, pensando detenidamente lo que iba a decir a continuación, y no hacía falta ser émpata para darse cuenta de que ni el mismo estaba absolutamente seguro de por qué había hecho lo que había hecho

-Lo más importante ahora es mantenerla callada. No sé lo que pasará después, por ahora sólo concentrémonos en permanecer anónimos.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró con gravedad. Era ese tipo de "mirada de líder" que no aceptaba réplicas. Raven decidió que era un caso perdido y se apartó del marco de la puerta.

-Bien, como digas- cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su mano y se echó de espaldas en la cama.

No podía entender qué había llevado a Robin a cometer semejante insensatez. No se podía confiar en una criminal, y menos en una como Blackfire.

Cerró los ojos y se echó de espaldas en la cama. Sabía que en cualquier momento le empezaría a doler la cabeza. Si bien a veces no podía entender las aparentemente arbitrarias decisiones de Robin, esperaba que tuviera un buen plan de respaldo en caso de que todo se fuera a la…

¡Bi-biiiip!

Raven se irguió con rapidez, desorientada por el repentino ruido. Venía de la mesa de luz a su izquierda, donde había dejado olvidado su comunicador desde que había llegado. Estiró la mano para alcanzarlo y lo abrió. También estaba disfrazado de teléfono celular con tapa, y para su sorpresa había una cara familiar en la pantalla.

-¿Raven?

-¿Chico Bestia, que pasa?- preguntó esta, desconcertada.

-Ah… nada, no sabía que este era tu número- Chico Bestia sonrió nerviosamente, mientras una gran gota aparecía sobre su cabeza. Raven simplemente le dirigió una mirada de esas que dicen "nunca cambiarás"

-¿En donde estás?

-Sigo aquí, en el "Submarino Más Divertido del Mundo"- dijo Chico Bestia, torciendo el gesto- Cy no me dejaba hacer nada, así que decidí dar una vuelta por ahí…

-¿Una vuelta?- preguntó Raven, ahora sí genuinamente desconcertada.

-Bueno, es una manera de decir. En realidad me convertí en ratón y me puse a explorar la nave, así al menos parece más grande.

-Ahá…

-…y encontré una pequeña cajita negra que decía "Centra de comunicaciones", apreté un botón, y aquí estás tú- Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros.

-Esa es una manera de decirlo- apuntó Raven, recostándose en una pila de almohadas- Me pregunto qué dirá Cyborg cuando se entere de que andas tocando lo que no debes en su Submarino.

-Mientras no se lo raye… Oye¿en dónde estás tú?

-En mi habitación.

-¿Primera clase, verdad?- preguntó Chico Bestia, anhelante.

Raven dio vuelta el teléfono para que Chico Bestia pudiera ver alrededor, y escuchó una exclamación ahogada proveniente del teléfono, y luego un golpe sordo que probablemente era Chico Bestia cayéndose de la silla. Volteó el celular otra vez y ahí estaba él otra vez, intentando levantarse del suelo, con cara de haber sido golpeado en la frente con una sartén.

-Así que… eso es primera clase- dijo con un hilo de voz, maldiciendo su suerte.

-Sip- confirmó Raven.

-Bueno… bueno- Chico Bestia sacudió la cabeza varias veces- Y… ¿Cómo esta todo ahí arriba… además de lujoso?

-Ah, pues…- Raven meneó la cabeza. El sólo recuerdo de a situación actual había vuelto a ella con la delicadeza de un baldazo de agua fría.- No me hagas acordar. Te cambiaría de lugar si pudiera.

-¿Qué pasa, la misión no va bien?

-No, la misión va bien. El problema es…- se contuvo de contarle a Chico Bestia lo ocurrido. Sabía que era una estupidez, pero al fin y al cabo tenían algo así como un trato con Blackfire. Además, no podía pedirle a Chico Bestia que mantuviera el secreto, bien sabía que sería una insensatez ¡Maldito Robin!- Es sólo que… Robin y yo tenemos algunas diferencias de opinión.

-¿En serio?- Chico Bestia se veía muy extrañado- No creí que algo así fuera posible

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es que, como ustedes siempre se entienden y eso…- el titán verde se rasó la barbilla- Pero supongo que eso a veces pasa.

-Precisamente por eso, debería darse cuenta de que está cometiendo un error…- murmuró Raven para sí, tan molesta que ya ni le importaba que Chico Bestia la estuviera escuchando.

-Oye, al menos ¿me puedes decir que pasa?

-Ese es el punto, no puedo, y ni siquiera tiene sentido el por qué no puedo- se quejó ella.

-Bueno, entonces no me lo digas- dijo simplemente Chico Bestia.

-Para ti es ti es fácil decirlo- Raven puso los ojos en blanco, a lo que Chico Bestia le hizo un gesto con la mano de que no era para tanto.

-Mira, sé que probablemente no me vas a escuchar cuando te diga esto pero¿serviría de algo pedirte que te relajes un poco? Sé que están siguiendo a unos criminales y eso, pero… ¡estás en un crucero, por amor de Dios!- exclamó, gesticulando alrededor, aparentemente aún con cierto shock- Nadie te dijo que no puedas disfrutarlo.

-Entiendo lo que dices, Garfield- dijo Raven, haciendo un esfuerzo de paciencia- pero no es tan fácil. Si pudiera decirte, verías que no es tan fácil relajarse con… lo que tengo que soportar aquí en ese momento. El problema es que es algo ajeno al plan, y no sé que pueda pasar…

-¡Gran cosa!- exclamó Chico Bestia, haciendo aspavientos.- Si es algo ajeno¿por qué te preocupa? Sólo haz de cuenta que estás de vacaciones y deja que lo ajeno se resuelva por si solo. Ocúpate de lo que viniste a hacer.

-Vaya, Chico Bestia…- Raven estaba sorprendida por las palabras del titán verde- Eso sonó muy… como algo que diría yo.

-Bueno, qué puedo decir- dijo Chico Bestia con cara de satisfacción- Estaba inspirado. No me ocurre muy seguido así que no te acostumbres- advirtió después.

-Gracias con el consejo- dijo Raven, incorporándose en la cama.

-¡Cuando quieras!- Chico Bestia cortó la comunicación y Raven se quedó pensando. Dejar que lo ajeno se resolviera solo… A eso le llamaba estar inspirado.

Robin no estaba teniendo un mejor momento ahora que hacía un rato, cuando tenía la mirada inquisidora de Raven clavada en su nuca. Se había metido en la internet hacía como una hora y navegaba por varios sitios al azar, tratando de despejarse la cabeza, pero no funcionaba. En el momento que demoraba su casilla de correo en cargarse, las dudas volvían a asaltarlo y no podía evitar preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto.

Lo correcto tal vez no, pero sí lo único que podía hacerse. Tena que asegurarse de que Blackfire no abriría la boca, pero una parte de el continuaba diciéndole que debería haber encontrado otra forma menos extrema.

En eso estaba cuando un ringtone interrumpió sus nefastos pensamientos.

-Habla Robin.

-Hola¿está Richard?-

-Basta ya, Cyborg- se quejó Robin por sobre las risas ahogadas del otro lado de la línea- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más me vas a torturar con eso?

-Sólo unas semanas más, luego lo dejaré- dijo Cyborg, ahogando la risa- Luego, cuando te descuides, lo volveré a hacer.

-Eres de gran ayuda- Robin se echó de espaldas en la cama, una parte de si agradeciendo la interrupción y la otra queriendo golpear a su compañero.

-Ey, bueno- el tono amistoso de Cyborg decayó un poco- Parece que no soy el único que tuvo un mal día. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, sólo….- diferencias de opinión- dijo Robin. Por el momento nadie más tenía que saber de la presencia de Blackfire, o querrían intervenir y la discreción se vendría abajo.

-Bueno, no ha de ser tan malo.

-No, tal vez no- admitió el chico maravilla.

-Sobre todo, no dejes que tus vacaciones perfectas se arruinen por una pequeña discusión- Cyborg guiñó un ojo, pero a pesar de que no podía verlo, Robin sabía que lo había hecho, y apartó el teléfono de su oreja con enfado

-En primer lugar, te recuerdo que no estoy aquí de vacaciones…

-Sí, y ese pensamiento te carcome- Cyborg se encogió de hombros.

-…y en segundo lugar- Robin hizo un esfuerzo por no levantar la voz, aunque no era fácil- ¡deja de tirarme palos! (N. de la A.: lanzar indirectas)

-Yo no he dicho nada, fuiste tu- replicó calmadamente Cyborg, con lo que Robin se sintió más tonto todavía. Había caído en la trampa de Cyborg.

-Más te vale que tengas algo muy importante para decirme…

-De hecho si, pero me temo que son malas noticias- la voz de Cyborg cambió de alegre a preocupada en cuestión de un segundo- Es más bien una advertencia. Uno de nuestros agentes especiales nos paso un informe un tanto… preocupante, diría yo.

-¿Qué tan preocupante?- pregunto Robin, preparándose para lo peor de lo peor

-Están más rodeados de lo que creen- explicó Cyborg, tratando de mantener algo de calma en su voz, pero se le notaba que estaba preocupado- Pensábamos que la pandilla de criminales más sus múltiples ayudantes eran alrededor de diez, a lo sumo quince…-

-¿Y?

-Más de treinta- soltó Cyborg, decidiendo que era mejor decirlo rápido- Así que, no creo que haga falta decirlo, pero te, lo repetiré: por lo que más quieras¡evita que los descubran! El jefe de policía prometió mandar refuerzos en cuanto pudiera…

Robin ya ni lo escuchaba; cerró los ojos y se pegó una palmada en la frente, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

-…pero ustedes solos no tendrían oportunidad, sin mencionar a los civiles a bordo, así que… ¿Sigues ahí, Robin?

-O sea… –empezó este, tratando de volver a coordinar sus pensamientos- …que básicamente me estás diciendo que estamos jugados.

-Están jugados, fritos, hasta las manos, como tu quieras llamarlo- admitió cyborg- pero no desesperes, en la oficina del jefe están trabajando como locos para ver como pueden mandarles más apoyo.

-Entiendo que necesiten seguridad, espías y eso, pero… ¿Treinta?- fue todo lo que atinó a preguntar Robin.

-Bueno, es que es un barco bastante grande. Apenas debe de estar la mitad en primera clase. En fin, no quería preocuparte, pero creí que sería bueno que lo supieras- agregó, visto que no se podía hacer nada más por hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Gracias, Cyborg. Eso fue de gran ayuda para levantarme el ánimo.

-Hum… algo me dice que no es por eso que estás bajoneado- comentó este en tono inquisidor.

-Por última vez- Robin se armó de paciencia hasta donde pudo, aunque en realidad lo que quería era meter sacar una mano por el teléfono y ahorcar a Cyborg- no estoy de humor, y sobretodo ahora…

-¡Vamos, viejo! Siendo tan listo, no puedo creer que seas tan tonto- se quejó Cyborg- Te las arreglaste para arruinarla hasta en un crucero de primera clase…

-¡Ey, ya deja el drama! Sólo se trata de… diferencias de opinión- dijo, tratando de disimular que obviamente se trataba de algo más grande que eso- ¿Y que te da derecho a pensar que yo soy el que arruina las cosas?

-Pues por eso mismo, la actitud obsesiva de líder que tienes- bufó Cyborg, dando a entender que era la cosa más obvia del mundo- Si te relajaras un poco de vez en cuando y aceptaras sugerencias, en lugar de tratar de controlarlo todo tu mismo…

-Eso es lo que necesito, sugerencias…- murmuró para si el chico maravilla. Así como estaban las cosas, de verdad que aceptaría cualquier tipo de sugerencia.

-¿Ves¡Es lo que te digo!- dijo Cyborg, feliz de que Robin hubiera captado tan rápido el mensaje- Para que lo sepas, a la gente le gusta ser escuchada, sobre todo a las chicas.

-Y de nuevo¿desde cuando tú sabes como tratar a las mujeres?- preguntó Robin, levantando un ceja.

-¡Oye, otra vez pasándote de listo, tú…!

-Nos vemos, Cyborg- lo cortó Robin, cerrando la tapa del teléfono.

Después de todo, era una buena sugerencia, la de aceptar sugerencias. Si, era bastante buena.

Y mientras tanto, podía comprobar una teoría: a ver qué tal funcionaban las sugerencias de Raven, ya que las suyas propias no se veían muy prometedoras.


	5. Capitulo 5: Nido de viboras

Capitulo 5: Nido de víboras

-Así que… ¿Rachel, verdad?- Blackfire se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa del bar, probando la paciencia de la joven titán a esa hora de la mañana.

-Bueno, qué quieres que te diga… Kim- Rachel, sentada casi en frente de esta, apenas levantó una ceja, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta del bar. Era de mañana, y el lugar se veía mucho más distinto que a la noche, todas las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles color verde oscuro y había cartillas de menús por todas partes. A esa hora, sólo se encontraban ellas y otro chico que leía un libro a unas mesas de distancia. Esperaban a que llegara Robin… Bueno, ¿pero y después qué? ¿Se suponía que Blackfire tenía que andar con ellos durante toda la misión o algo así? Rachel realmente necesitaba que le aclararan ese punto. La tranquilidad y relajamiento que había logrado conseguir durante el día anterior se había ido a pique con una velocidad pasmosa, así que ya no podía haber nada que le arruinara más el viaje que aquello.

La sonrisa burlona de Blackfire decayó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para mostrarse molesta. En lugar de eso, clavó la vista en la mesa y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Ya en serio, ¿por qué Kim?- preguntó Rachel, volviendo la vista hacia ella.

-En mi planeta natal, mi nombre es Komand'r, y aquí en la Tierra no hay muchos nombres que suenen parecido- explicó ella, como si tal cosa- Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza con la letra K.

-Ya veo- Rachel revolvió su propio café con la cucharita, aunque no parecía muy dispuesta a tomárselo. Sólo quería que Robin apareciera de una vez para que pudieran dejar de esperarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu excusa, Rachel?- preguntó Blackfire con sarcasmo.

-No necesito ninguna excusa- Rachel se decidió al fin y tomó un sorbo de café- a mí si me gusta mi alias, es más pasable.

La sonrisa sarcástica de Kim adquirió cierto matiz de fastidio pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y estirar el brazo hacia la mesa más cercana para agarrar un periódico del día. Empezó a hojearlo con interés, y así Rachel pudo volver a concentrarse en su café, y en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Y lo que estaba pensando no era exactamente algo que cualquiera piensa en la mañana cuando se toma su café.

Desde la noche anterior se lo había estado preguntando: ¿por qué le seguía el descabellado plan a Robin? Si sería tan fácil (y ella se quedaría mucho más tranquila) si informaran a los demás titanes de la presencia de Blackfire, y con ella fuera del barco podrían trabajar más tranquilos y sin tantos riesgos… pero Richard no lo veía así. Y por más que se esforzaba, ella no lograba ver la brillante idea tras su decisión aparentemente arbitraria.

Y de repente se le ocurrió: ¿sería alguna especie de reto? Después de todo, parecía que Richard se había empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible desde el principio de la misión. Primero, la presionaba para que aceptara ir, luego la mandaba de compras con Starfire, después faltaba a su propia norma de no llamar la atención al meterse en un improvisado torneo de pool y ahora esto. ¿Lo estaría imaginando? ¿Realmente estaban jugando algún tipo de competencia silenciosa, de a ver quien cedía primero? Bueno, ella no iba a hacerlo. Si esas eran las reglas del juego, ella también iba a jugar.

Y tenía planeado ganar, no lo dudaba.

-Buenos días- una voz a su izquierda la sobresaltó. Estaba tan concentrada que ni se había dado cuenta de que Richard al fin se había echo presente.

Rachel le dio los buenos días mientras que Kim solo se limitaba a saludar con la mano sin levantar la vista del periódico. Richard se sentó entre ambas, mirando hacia el mar, y al momento llego un mozo a levantarle el pedido. Ese día vestía simplemente una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, sin ningún distintivo del museo. Rachel, a su vez, aprovechó y se puso un par de jean y una blusa azul de mangas largas que acababan en cotes irregulares, por que a pesar de que estaban en primavera corría mucho viento por la cubierta. Ya no era necesario que andaran por ahí con el uniforme del museo, ya que la noche anterior todos en la cubierta los habían visto y sabrían ya a que se dedicaban, supuestamente. Hasta un ayudante especial del museo podía andar de civil de vez en cuando.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio un buen rato más. Kim mantenía la vista en el periódico, y Richard miraba distraídamente por la ventana, hasta que notó que Rachel tenía la vista clavada en el desde hacía casi veinte minutos, y la expresión seria y ligeramente asesina de su rostro no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se atrevió a preguntar después de unos segundos.

-Oh, nada- dijo esta, encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo como si realmente nada pasara- Solo me preguntaba cual es nuestro plan para hoy, Richard.

-Pues…- Richard se interrumpió un momento por que acababa de volver el mozo con su café- …pues, lo primero es un reconocimiento general de los alrededores…

-No me estás entendiendo- Rachel negó con la cabeza, manteniendo la expresión fría. Iba a continuar aparentando que estaba mortalmente enojada hasta que su astuto líder surgiera con un plan útil. No iba a ser ella la que los sacara del meollo donde no los había metido.

Aunque ahora en realidad no se encontraba tan enojada como lo estaba la noche anterior; más bien se sentía animada por la competencia, aunque no estaba oficialmente admitida, pero no por ello era menos válida.

Además, podía empezar a vengarse al poner a Richard en un aprieto. Ahora lo obligada a darse cuenta, casi de porrazo, que no sabía que hacer respecto de kim durante todo el día.

Richard removió su café con la cucharilla, aún mirando fijamente a Rachel, a pesar de que hubiera preferido mil veces apartar la vista. Si bien no tenía un plan establecido, su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad para crear uno de la nada. Se preguntaba si Rachel adivinaba lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Se podía saber lo que alguien estaba pensando sólo con mirarlo a los ojos?

-Si te refieres a…- Richard adoptó una expresión fría e impasible, como si fuera algo de lo más rutinario- …a nuestra socia, pues… hará lo que acordamos ayer. Nos ayudará en las actividades relacionadas con la misión aquí en el barco.

Kim sólo se encogió de hombros, ya ni preocupándose en protestar.

-Como quieran- contestó lacónicamente.

-Espera- Rachel la miró con suspicacia- ¿Nos ayudarás así como así? No me digas que ni siquiera intentarás zafarte de esto, o que siquiera no querrás arruinar nuestros planes en el proceso…

-Gracias, Rachel. Ya deja de darle ideas- la cortó Richard.

-No es como si tuviera otra opción- se excusó Kim- Sólo no esperen que esté allí para recibir los balazos, pero como se dice, los acompaño en el sentimiento. De todos modos, todavía puedo pasarla bien en este crucero.

-Si tú lo dices…- Rachel se dio por satisfecha con esta explicación. De todos modos, su intuición (o su empatía) le decía que no habría peligro. De todos modos, no por eso iba a bajar la guardia; sólo por que Blackfire no tuviera ganas de pelear ahora mismo no quería decir que era menos peligrosa. Decidió arriesgarse por una vez en todas en el viaje y se las arregló para colocarle un pequeño rastreador en la espalda, cerca del cuello, donde era imposible que lo encontrara a menos que decidiera rascarse la nuca. Lo hizo tan disimiladamente que ni Richard se dio cuenta de esto. Al menos ya tenía algo de que declararse culpable cuando empezaran a echarse en cara las irresponsabilidades cometidas durante el viaje.

Técnicamente, no era una irresponsabilidad. En todo caso, lo irresponsable sería no avisarle a su líder de esta maniobra. Pues bien, ya sería culpable por ello también.

Se decidió que Kim los ayudaría a recorrer el barco aquella mañana, y después ya se vería.

Minutos después, cada uno partía en una dirección distinta desde el patio de la cubierta, acordando que se verían allí en una hora.

Rachel iba caminando sin prisa por los pasillos, tomando nota mental de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Acababa de pasar un gimnasio, una sala de entretenimientos y ahora se dirigía a una escalera al fondo del pasillo. Entonces, recordando el rastreador, cerró inconscientemente los dedos alrededor de su comunicador-celular. A través de este podía seguir cada movimiento de Blackfire, no importaba donde estuviera ella, podía ser fácilmente encontrada. Eso sin duda la hacia sentir más tranquila, pero no planeaba utilizar este recurso hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. Después de todo, el que estuviera Blackfire (o Kim) allí se trataba de algo totalmente ajeno a la misión, y no había necesidad de preocuparse de más por ella.

Rachel había decidido darle una oportunidad a la idea de Chico Bestia: dejar que lo ajeno se resolviera por si mismo.

-Dejar que lo ajeno se resuelva solo…- murmuró en voz baja. Se lo había venido repitiendo mentalmente casi desde que se había levantado, y mientras más lo pensaba, menos loca le sonaba la idea. A pesar de que no era su estilo dejar las cosas a la suerte, visto desde su lugar no era tan grave. Al fin que ella no había pedido ayudar en esa misión, ni había llamado a Blackfire a que se les uniera en el viaje. Esto escapaba completamente a su control, así que sólo iba a ocuparse de lo que en verdad le correspondía.

Por ejemplo: los espías a bordo.

Al bajar de la escalera se encontró en un salón muy amplio, que a juzgar por las apariencias era un restaurante. Había gente desayunando y mozos que iban de un lado a otro, esquivando todo a su paso desde las cocinas al fondo del salón hasta las mesas. Ahora que había mucha mas gente en el lugar, la sensación de Rachel de estar siendo vigilada era mucho más fuerte. Le estaba agarrando una mínima paranoia hacia toda la gente a su alrededor, ya que cualquiera podía ser un espía, pero se ordenó a si misma no dejarse dominar por temores sin sentido y continuar en lo que venía a hacer.

Pasando el restaurante, cruzó una puerta y se encontró afuera, en la borda. Frente a ella, el sol se elevaba de a poco por el cielo arriba del mar, el cual se veía liso como un espejo.

No había nadie más a la vista, así que ahora podía moverse a sus anchas por la borda sin que nadie se preguntara que hacia allí. Hacia su derecha, mucho más allá, el pasillo terminaba en una escalera que probablemente llevaba a la cubierta superior, pero hacia su izquierda se perdía de vista alrededor del contorno del barco. Decidió seguir por ahí, pero a los pocos pasos se encontró con dos cuerpos corpulentos que le cerraban el paso.

-Disculpe señorita, no puede pasar por aquí- dijo una voz masculina muy profunda, casi un vozarrón. Rachel levantó la vista y se encontró con la dura mirada de un par de marineros que la observaban severamente. Oh, genial. Sería mejor que inventara rápido una excusa.

-Yo buscaba, hum… la cubierta- dijo, tentativamente. Alcanzó a vislumbrar un pedazo de algo que parecía una puerta por entre el reducido espacio entre los marineros, antes de que uno de estos lo tapara por completo al señalar en dirección contraria.

-La cubierta está en esa dirección- indicó.

-Eh… gracias- respondió Rachel y se alejó por donde había venido, lo suficiente como para salir del campo de visión de aquellos hombres, y entonces desapareció.

Un momento después, los marineros pasaron por allí en dirección a la cubierta, y una vez que se fueron, Raven emergió de un agujero negro en la pared metálica del barco y se aseguró de que nadie se acercara antes de regresar ante la puerta.

Como era de esperar, estaba cerrada, pero eso no suponía un trabajo para ella. Al atravesar la puerta se encontró en un lugar muy oscuro, y cuando intentó volverse para buscar algún interruptor de luz se chocó con varias cajas de madera. Maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía, logró dar con el interruptor y lo encendió para encontrarse con, vaya sorpresa, cajas. Tal parecía que había ido a dar a un simple depósito, pero su experiencia le decía que era más que eso, por la actitud de los marineros. Ellos evidentemente no querían que nadie se acercara allí, y no era tan difícil adivinar la razón.

Mientras, en cubierta, Richard tenía sus propios problemas tratando de evitar las miradas de más de la mitad de la población femenina del barco.

"Maldición, así no hay quien pase inadvertido" pensó con fastidio, internándose por un pasillo. Al menos ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y ahora podía trazar un mapa mental general de las cubiertas del barco.

Kim por otra parte, se encontraba en una situación bastante más distendida: paseaba sin apuro por una cubierta casi desierta en Primera Clase, exactamente del otro lado del barco donde estaba la cubierta dos. Se preguntaba qué tan lejos estaría del bar, mientras doblaba una esquina, y casi no llega a darse cuenta de quién más estaba en el pasillo con ella: unos metros más adelante, la blanca figura del traficante se disponía a entrar en su camarote, afortunadamente sin notar que una extraña chica extraterrestre acababa de aparecer en un extremo de la galería.

"¡Maldición!" pensó Kim, volviéndose inmediatamente para esconderse justo a tiempo tras la esquina, junto a una planta. Rogó que nadie la hubiera visto, y por lo visto así era, por que desde allí pudo escuchar la voz de aquel hombre:

-Vigilen aquí hasta que llegue nuestro invitado.

-¿Invitado?- repitió ella. Se arriesgó a asomarse para espiar: dos de los hombres estaban apostados a cada lado de la puerta, el tercero directamente frente a esta, afortunadamente ninguno mirando en su dirección.

Kim estaba por volverse por donde había venido para ir a buscar a los titanes, cuando un sonido proveniente del otro extremo del corredor atrajo la atención de todos.

"¡El capitán!" Kim se sintió aliviada al ver al capitán aparecer tras el recodo del pasillo, acompañado de dos de sus suboficiales. No intentarían nada raro que levantara sospechas y alertara al capitán. Él sí pondría las cosas en su lugar, después de todo, él dirigía el barco. Es más, tal vez ahora mismo venía a poner orden en el lugar, detener a todos esos mal vivientes, traer orden a…

-Buenas tardes capitán- dijo uno de los malhechores que vigilaba la puerta

-Caballeros- respondió éste cortésmente.

- El señor Giovanni le espera- el tercer hombre se apartó de la puerta.

-Bien, gracias. Esperen aquí- indicó el capitán a sus marineros, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del camarote.

Kim observó todo el episodio con una mezcla de asombro y un poco de indignación. El mismísimo capitán, confabulado con los narcotraficantes… era una cosa imperdonable. No que ella fuera especialmente fanática de la buena moral ni mucho menos, pero en cierto modo confiaba en que el capitán venía a encargarse de ellos, no a negociar con ellos. Aún sin haber visto muchas películas de espionaje, no era difícil adivinar todo el plan: el capitán les permitía trasladar lo suyo y pasar por la aduana sin problemas, y él obtenía buena parte de la plata.

"Bueno, ¡pues ya no!" Kim regresó por el pasillo por el que había venido, corriendo a todo lo que podía hacia la cubierta dos.


	6. Avisoooooo

AVISO IMPORTANTE!!! (bueno, eso es muy relativo...)

No puedo seguir ahora con el fic por q mañana me voy de vacaciones!!!! Todavia no se si me emociona o no, es que son como 16 horas en el bus!! T.T Me lleva... pero ya bueno, basta de quejarse.

Tengo el 6to capitulo hasta la mitad, prometo acabarlo y subirlo ni bien llegue (el jueves que viene) asi que ya saben, no es que me raptaron los aliens.

Felices vacaciones!!


End file.
